


Remember

by CatCalls



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCalls/pseuds/CatCalls
Summary: Cloud reflexiona sobre Zack.





	Remember

Cloud veía el cielo perenne con aparente melancolía.

 

Pues entre las tonalidades azules que desaparecían tras las pinceladas de un sol sangrante, se le aparentaba imposible no ser invadido por los recuerdos de un par de zafiros a los que la vida se les iba acabando de a poco, con calidez que se perdía entre el frío llanto de la lluvia y ríos carmines que tomaban su origen del corazón del chico que había sostenido entre sus brazos… aunque ese momento se le figuraba como una realidad desdibujada e inconexa, casi como un sueño.

 

O pesadilla.

 

Pero ese hecho no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Zack había muerto hacía años en ese fatídico día, había muerto protegiéndolos a ambos, buscando regresarles un futuro que había dejado de pertenecerles desde que ShinRa les había dado la espalda y los había tachado como enemigos.

 

Zack había luchado con cada parte de sí mismo, Cloud siempre afirmaría eso con una resolución absoluta, aun cuando solo recordará poco o nada del enfrentamiento (con su cuerpo aun saturado por energía Mako y su consciencia resquebrajándose al segundo). Los hechos, sin embargo, se encargaban de respaldarlo: Del ejército que fue enviado para aniquilarlos solo quedaron 100 miembros. Y por impresionante que fuera el dato, no hacía más que llenar a Cloud con fastidiosa zozobra

 

La victoria había estado demasiado cerca como para que la caída de Zack pudiera ser algo aparte de una burla.

 

Cloud dió una sonrisa amarga.

 

—Siempre fuiste un imprudente—, la recriminación fue suave y llevada por la brisa de la tarde, Cloud suspiró—. ¿Por qué no simplemente me abandonaste ahí?

 

Sabía lo egoísta que era reclamar a Zack por sus acciones, pero no podía evitar sentirse miserable por su ausencia. Pero el tiempo que habían pasado juntos había sido terriblemente injusto, y el último recuerdo compartido era uno horriblemente desdichado. 

 

—Solo fue necesario que me perdiera un momento, un instante. Y, cuando menos me di cuenta, te marchaste.

 

Cloud dió una última mirada anhelante al cielo, y deseo sobre la primera estrella de aquella noche, poder ver a Zack otra vez.


End file.
